1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to apparatus and circuits for starting single phase motors, and more particularly to a starting device and circuit for starting single phase motors utilizing auxiliary capacitance provided by a pre-assembled universal add-on start kit connected across the start and run winding of an induction motor or in parallel with the run capacitor of a permanent split capacitor motor with only two interchangeable non-polarized wires.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art